The Thaw
Cast * Albert Brooks as Marlin, a male clownfish and Nemo's father * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a pacific regal blue tang * Alexander Gould as Nemo, a juvenile clownfish and Marlin's son * Willem Dafoe as Gill, a moorish idol, and the leader of the group * Brad Garrett as Bloat, a pufferfish * Allison Janney as Peach, a starfish * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, an Royal gramma. * Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang * Vicki Lewis as Deb, a four-striped damselfish * Joe Ranft as Jacques, a pacific cleaner shrimp * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, a brown pelican * John Ratzenberger as the school of moonfish * Andrew Stanton as Crush, a 150-year old sea turtle and seagulls * Nicholas Bird as Squirt, a juvenile sea turtle and Crush's son * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray, the school bus of the class and the teacher of the class * Barry Humphries as Bruce, a great white shark * Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark * Bruce Spence as Chum, a mako shark * Jordy Ranft as Tad, a juvenile yellow longnose butterflyfish * Erica Beck as Pearl, a juvenile flapjack octopus * Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon, a juvenile seahorse * Bill Hunter as Dr. Philip Sherman, the dentist * LuLu Ebeling as Darla, the dentist's niece * Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, Marlin's wife * Rove McManus as a Crab and Diver * Carlos Alazraqui as Bill, Tad's father * Phil Proctor as Bob, Sheldon's father * Jim Ward as Ted, Pearl's father * Jack Angel as Mr. Johansen * Bob Bergen as Blenny, a little green frightened fish * Jane Carr as a fish mom * Laura Marano and Vanessa Marano as Sea Turtle Kids * Alec Medlock as Swordfish * James S. Baker as dolphin * Bobby Block, Andrew McDonough, Jessie Flower, Daryl Sabara, Evan Sabara, Eliza Schnieder and Kali Whitehurst as various fish kids * Mickie McGowan as Barbara * Ben Stanton as Jimmy * Frank Welker as Anglerfish/Barracuda/Whale Additional voices * Susan Blu - Female Fish Mom * Geoff Brooks - Diver on Boat * Jennifer Darling - Bird #1 * Paul Eiding - Grey Fish * Aaron Fors - Seagulls * Leland Grossman - Big Green Fish, Grey Fish * Bradley Trevor Greive - Albatross * Jess Harnell - Seagulls #1 * Marc John Jefferies - Bird #3, Gerald, Grey Fish * Noah Luke - Male Bird #2, Grey Fish * Sherry Lynn - Big Fish * Danny Mann - Little Fish * Nicole Miller - Grey Fish * Laraine Newman - Pelican * Bob Peterson - Grey Fish, Prime Minster John Howard, Seagulls * Jeff Pidgeon - Grey Fish, Mr. Tucker * Jan Rabson - Davey Reynolds, Dental Patient, Flying Fish, Seagulls * Katherine Ringgold - Kathy, Gawky Schoolfish * Daryl Sabara - Crab Kid, Krill, Sea Turtle Kid #3 * Evan Sabara - Fish Kid #2, Fish Kid #5, Krill, Sea Turtle Kid #4 * David Ian Salter - Crab 1 on Rock * Ben Stanton - '''Fish Kid #1, '''Jimmy * Lee Unkrich - Crab #3, Grey Fish * Emmett Shoemaker - Bird #4 * Eliza Schneider - Various Fish Kids * Andrew Stanton - Grey Fish, New England Lobster ADR Loop Group * Jessie Flower * Lili Ishida * Caroline Kindred * Oliver Kindred * Andrew MacDonough * Rove McManus * Alec Medlock * Lisa Peers-Lyleson * Eliza Schneider * Kali Whitehurst * Annelise Nolting * James S. Baker